ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Shutdown
(Meanwhile, Raven is idly looking at the mosquito-containing amber attached to the cane.) * Ray Arnold: Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage. * Raven: So much for our first tour. Two no-shows and one sick Triceratops. * Ray Arnold: It could have been worse, Raven... A lot worse. * Puppet Master: (trying desperately to sound casual and unassuming) Anybody want a soda or something? I'm going up to the machine. I'd thought I'd get somebody something. I've had only sweets and I'm gonna get something salty... Oh! I uh, finished debugging the phones. I was going to, uh, so I did. So I debugged the phones. And I thought maybe I should tell you that the system is going to be, um... uh... compiling for 18 to 20 minutes. So some of the minor systems, they may go on or off for a while, but it's nothing to worry about, it's just a simple thing. (The clown turns his attention to his console, clicking the execute button. A lot of the windows on the screen clear away, and what remains is a one minute countdown. The Puppet Master starts the countdown, grabs the can of shaving cream, then leaves. Back at the tour vehicles, Linma and Denra are in a car by themselves.) * Linma: Does Neill have any kids? * Denra: Me? Oh hell yeah. 3. I love kids. Anything at all can and does happen. Same with wives, for that matter. * Linma: You're married? * Denra: Occasionally. I'm always on the lookout for a future ex- Mrs. Malcolm. (Linma turns to him. Denra laughs slightly. Back at the Visitor's Center, the Puppet Master is waiting outside the door leading to the embryonic cold storage. He's watching his stopwatch carefully, as a security camera slowly turns to the door.) * Puppet Master: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... (The door clicks open, the security camera shuts off just as it faces the door, and The Puppet Master enters. Back in the control room, Arnold is about to light a cigarette, when a buzzing, then rhythmic beeping from his computer gets his attention. He turns towards it.) * Ray Arnold: That's odd. * Raven: What? * Ray Arnold: Door security systems are shutting down. * Raven: Nedry said a few systems might go off, didn't he? (In the cold storage, The Puppet Master opens up the can of shaving cream, seeing the compartments inside. He opens the two embryo freezers, taking out one of each embryo and sticking it in the can. When he has one of each kind, he puts the can back together, closes the embryo freezers, and leaves. Back in the cars, the interactive screen goes off. Linma and Denra don't notice.) * Denra: By the way, Darna... she's not, like, available, is she? * Linma: Why? * Denra: I'm sorry. You two are... * Linma: Yeah. (The car suddenly jerks as it comes to a halt.) * Dejan: What'd I touch? * Denra: Um, you didn't touch anything. We stopped. (Back in the control rooms, things are getting really worrisome. Indicators are showing the fences all over the park are turning off.) * Ray Arnold: Oh, what the heck, what the heck, what the heck? * Raven: What now? * Ray Arnold: Fences are failing all over the park. * Raven: Find Ed. Check the vending machines. it cuts back to The Puppet Master at the Jurassic Park entrance and he pulls down the handle which opens the door as he drives away and it cuts back to the lab. * Ray Arnold: Just look at this work station. some junk off the table What a complete slob. * Rod: The Raptor fences aren't out, are they? * Ray Arnold: at a computer monitor No, no. They're still on. * Raven: Why the heck would he turn the other ones off? it cuts back to Ed who opens the gates, and drives forward as he is trying to see through he rain, but then he sees a sign and crashes into it! Then he goes out to flip the point where it is leading to, and it cuts back to the lab * Ray Arnold: in the keyboard as he speaks Access main program. Access main security, access main program grid. then, the computer reads "YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD". * Puppet Master: computer Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word. * Ray Arnold: Please! Dog gone it! I hate this hacker crap! * Raven: a phone to him Phone Ed's people in Cambridge. * Ray Arnold: Phones are out, too. * Raven: Where did the vehicles and the trains stop? Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park